Failing Normality
by wishbone23
Summary: I've never been normal, and I never will be. So when I started my pokemon journey I wasn't sure what to expect. Apparently I was supposed to expect to be able to talk to pokemon. I don't know why, but apparently I'm pretty important. Bad luck for me, I guess, considering that that means that tons of people are tracking me down. Maybe there's more to it than talking to pokemon...
1. And your name will be Emi

** If something is in italics it means that the character is thinking something. The bold letters are the author's notes. Most chapters will be longer than this one. This chapter is one of the least humorous ones. Update:Fixed a few things.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to say that your son has failed the normality test. " The psychologist had said on that fateful day.<p>

"What does that mean?" My mom asked.

"He can't do things that a fully functioning human being should be able to do. To be honest, his social skills are horrendous. I don't think he'll make any friends anytime soon."

"That's horrible!"

"I don't understand how this is possible, to be honest it looks like your son doesn't want any friends anyways." I was nine then, when I was told that I failed the normality test. I'm fifteen now, and about to finally start my Pokemon journey. I would have started it when I was ten, but I needed to help support my family's flower stand, which was doing very poorly. Now that it was making money again I could start my Pokemon journey. I had never actually seen a real live Pokemon before, because I rarely left the house, but I did a ton of research. So I knew what to expect, or that's what I thought.

* * *

><p>I entered Professor Juniper's lab with a smile on my face. Despite being fifteen, and most trainers who got their first Pokemon were ten, I felt just as exited as any ten year old would be. Maybe even more so because the only friend I was leaving at home was the Internet, unlike most people who had actual friends that they were leaving behind. I had learned a lot from the Internet, but it wasn't a real friend. It was just like a informational book to me. I never used it for leisure, only for learning. I looked around the mostly white room. There wasn't much there other than lab assistants and machines. I guess I should explain a few things before I continue. First of all I'm a guy, I'm white, I'm six feet tall, I have brown hair, green eyes, I always wear a plain white t-shirt, light blue sneakers, and black shorts. Today was July seventeenth, my fifteenth birthday.<p>

"Hello." I said. "Who is supposed to be giving me my first Pokemon?" One of the lab assistants realized I was there and walked up to me.

"You must be Savan, I'm sorry but Professor Juniper isn't here right now. I'll be the one giving you your starter and stuff." The lab assistant wore a white lab coat that had a pocket near the bottom, had a white skirt on and had white sneakers on. _What is it with these people and the color white? _She like she was in her early twenties. She grabbed three Pokeballs from her lab coat's pocket and threw them up in the air. Suddenly a male oshawott, a female snivy, and a female tepig appeared in front of me. "Pick one to go on your journey with." The lab assistant told me. The oshawott jumped up and down excitedly.

"Pick me, pick me!" He yelled. _Wait, aren't humans not supposed to be able to understand Pokemon?_

"You know that humans can't understand us, right?" The snivy said.

"I know but why not try?" The oshawott said.

"I guess I might as well try too." The snivy said, she then turned to me and clasped her small hands together. "Please pick me, living with these two is torture! Please, I'll be your best friend."

"No, pick me." The tepig said. "I'm strong and more useful than these too. My fire could burn down this whole building if I wanted it too."

"That's a lie." The oshawott said. "You don't want a liar on your team, do you?"

"Excuse me, lab assistant person? Am I supposed to be understanding what the Pokemon say?" I said.

"No, don't worry about not being able to understand what they say, very few can." She said.

"I want the snivy." I told her.

"Yes!" The snivy said with excitement. "I finally can stop living with your two!" The lab assistant then handed me snivy's pokeball and a pokedex, along with five empty pokeballs.

"These-" The lab assistant started.

"Don't bother," I told her "I'm fifteen, I know what all of this stuff is. I then put the spare pokeballs and pokedex in my backpack, which was dark blue by the way. I then looked over at the snivy. _I don't really want to put her in a pokeball._ "Would you rather ride on my shoulder or be inside your pokeball?" I asked her. She responded by leaping onto my left shoulder. I then put her pokeball in my backpack as well. "Okay. See ya lab assistant person." I said while walking out of the lab. There was a field near the lab, which was just in front of route one. The field was so commonly walked used by humans that not many Pokemon lived there. Once I got there I took a seat on a bench. "Before we go any further we need to think of an awesome name for you. Do you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter because you can't understand me." She said.

"I can understand you fine." I told her. Her mouth then gaped.

"How is that possible?" She asked me, she was still on my left shoulder.

"I have no idea, but we might as well use this to our advantage. How do you feel about being named Emi?"

"That sounds really cool."

"Great, then your name will be Emi." And that was how Emi and I began our great adventure.


	2. The vow

**I worked really dang hard on this chapter so please review. Update: edited multiple times Update: Answering a question:**

** The new character from this chap is not from any of my other fanfictions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Cool, my name is Savan. So Emi, what moves do you know?" I asked Emi.<p>

"I know pound and leer. I know it's kinda lame but that's all I've got." Emi said. _She looks so cute hanging onto my shoulder like that. _She was lying stomach down over my left shoulder. Her small hands grabbed my collar bone and her body was mostly on my back.

"Was it really that bad to live with the oshawott and the tepig?" I asked her.

"Yes. They were horrible. Thank you so much for saving me." She then clung to me slightly tighter in an affectionate way. Friendly affectionate not love affectionate. "One time Kita, who is the tepig caught me on fire and Osh, who is the oshawott refused douse the flames. So I had run to the sink and turn it on and stuff. And you know, use the sink's water to douse the flames."

"Wow, that's horrible. I'm glad I didn't pick either of them."

"So am I."

"Aww thanks." I said, causing us both to laugh.

"You seem older than most humans who come in the lab to get their first Pokemon."

"I am. I had to wait five years to go on my Pokemon journey because my parent's business was going underwater. The business is fine now, I helped with the financial aspect of it. I've always been good at finance."

"What is the business?"

"They sell flowers and other various plants. They also sell items for grass type Pokemon."

"Really? So I'll bet you know all about grass types then."

"Somewhat. You, Osh and what's the tepig's name?"

"Kita."

"You, Osh and Kita were the first real Pokemon I've ever seen. I stayed inside my house almost all of the time, so I didn't really see any Pokemon before you guys. But I did a ton of research on Pokemon before this journey began, and because of my family's business I know a lot more about grass types than the other types."

"Cool, so you had four reasons to pick me then!"

"Four?"

"I'm cute, I needed your help, I'm a grass type and I have a great personality."

"Very true."

"Aw, thanks."

"So are you a battler, or a contest Pokemon? Whichever you want, of course."

"Really, it's my choice?"

"Yeah, and if you want to do both, that's fine too, and if you don't want to decide right now we can just train until you have made up your mind."

"Isn't that stuff usually a trainer's choice?"

"Yes, but most trainers don't talk to their Pokemon. Honestly I'm just glad to be out of the house and to have a friend. You don't mind if I call you my friend do you?"

"Of course I don't mind. You act like I'm your first friend."

"You are."

"Oh, so, um. To be honest I don't really know if I want to do both contests and battling or just battling. I know that we should go for the gym badges and stuff, so we should train for that."

"What we could do is try one contest and one gym battle and see which you like better."

"Are you sure you don't want to choose for me?"

"Nah, you're the one who'll actually be doing the stuff, so you should choose."

"Thanks, I couldn't have asked for a better trainer."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better Pokemon. Well I could have wished for a legendary, but their personalities are nowhere near as good as yours. Of course, I barely know you and I could find some kind of large flaw in your personality, but everyone has flaws, right? Sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I? Let's just say I couldn't have asked for a better Pokemon."

"I really am your first friend aren't I? Well that's a wonderful honor that I will carry with dignity and respect." She then licked my shoulder. "Wow, your shirt tastes pretty good."

"What were you saying about dignity and respect?" I said while laughing.

"That I have no dignity and that I respect the tastiness of your shirt?" We both laughed even more. "I'm just kidding, but your shirt seriously doesn't taste half bad. I just wanted to joke around a bit to, break the ice beam, you know?"

"Yeah." We both thought for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again. After we stopped laughing I started talking. "Does my shirt really taste not half bad?"

"Yeah. I'd say it's kinda tasty." We both started laughing again.

"Then I have to try it." I gave the part of my shirt that was covering my right shoulder a slow lick.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around carefully, so that Emi wouldn't fall of off my shoulder.

"I am licking my shirt, how can you not understand that?" I told the small boy who was standing behind me. He had blue eyes, blond hair, was about four foot five, was wearing green shorts, a red t-shirt, black sneakers, and a black belt which had special studs that carried his pokeballs. There was only one pokeball on his belt, so I assumed that he must be a new trainer as well.

"Why were you licking your shirt?" He asked me.

"My snivy Emi told me that it tastes good." I said. Emi laughed at the odd situation I had gotten myself into.

"And so you licked it?"

"Yeah."

"That's stupid! Pokemon can't talk."

"They talk, it's all about how well you listen."

"Well if all Pokemon have to say is idiotic stuff like that your shirt tastes good then they shouldn't be able to talk at all."

"What do you know? You're only ten. And for your information, even if you wanted to lick my shirt I wouldn't let you."

"How did you know I was ten?"

"Logic, ever heard of it? It's just one of the many things that you don't seem to understand." Emi laughed when I insulted the boy.

"Let's settle this like men! With a battle!" The young boy said.

"We are not men. You are a child and I am a teenager. So why should we settle this like someone we are not?"

"Just battle me." He said angrily.

"Are you sure? I don't know many fighting moves, but I'm a lot bigger than you and would beat the crud out of you. You'd probably walk away with a bloody nose, a black eye and a limp."

"I meant a Pokemon battle you moron!"

"The only moron here is you. So if you want to battle a moron you'll be battling yourself."

"Just shut up and use your Pokemon to battle mine already!" He seemed as if he was about to explode with anger.

"You up for it Emi?"

"Of course!" She responded. She jumped from my shoulder and landed on the ground gracefully. "I hope your shoulder doesn't feel lonely while I'm gone." We both laughed a bit.

"Go Oshawott." The boy said, while throwing the pokeball that was on his belt. There was a flash on light and suddenly an oshawott appeared. Upon closer inspection I found that it was Osh from Professor Juniper's lab. Both me and the boy stepped away from the two Pokemon.

"Oshawott use pound!" The boy yelled. Osh charged towards Emi readying his hand for a pound."

"Hey Savan. I'm going to use the power of the dance, okay?" Emi said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a move, but who cares? Emi, use the power of the dance!" I said.

"Pound is a move. But the power of the dance isn't. Why would you say that? That's just weird." The boy said. When Osh got close to Emi I noticed that she seemed to be moving her body as if she were dancing. When Osh was about to pound her, Emi began to twirl around him on the side that he hadn't yet readied a pound.

"Follow up with pound!" I told Emi. Once she had finished twirling around Osh she took her hand and smacked him hard in the back of the head with it. Osh was knocked to the ground by Emi's pound. Osh landed face first.

"Get up you worthless piece of junk!" The boy yelled at Osh. Osh got back to his feet as the boy commanded. "Now use pound!"

"Dodge and follow up with pound." I told Emi. Osh tried to use pound on Emi, but limboed under it. "Nice limbo!" I said. Emi then stood up strait again and pounded the right side of Osh's face. Causing him to once again fall and land on the ground a few feet away from Emi.

"Thanks." Emi said happily. Osh once again got up and charged towards Emi in anger. This time she didn't even have to dodge because Osh tripped and fell face first. The boy facepalmed and used his pokeball to call Osh back with a beam of red light.

"You just won because my Pokemon is a worthless piece of junk!" The boy said.

"Whatever keeps you from crying at night." I said. The boy then ran away. Once he was out of sight Emi and I started talking. "Those dance moves were awesome. They could work well in either contests or battles!" I said.

"Thanks. You were awesome too!" Emi said.

"But you did most of the work." I pointed out.

"I did the physical work, you did the emotional work and we both did the strategy work. We're just that awesome of a team."

"What emotional work was there to be done?"

"You got the kid mad so that he wouldn't make good decisions and you supported me emotionally."

` "We really are that good of a team, aren't we?"

"Yeah, totally. And one day when you are champion and I am your star Pokemon we'll look back at this day and smile. This was the day we knew that we could become champions and we knew that we were the greatest team ever. This was the day, when we decided to be the perfect pair."

"All the way to the top!"

"And nothing but the top!"

"We won't settle for second!"

"Because we're the best!"

"Let's make a pact. From this day forth we will become an amazing team, along with any new team members we find. We will be tough, kind, smart, cool, and most importantly we will always be there for each other. No matter what happens we will always have each other's backs. And our goal, is to be number one!"

"Yes, and we will take the vow by licking your shirt." Emi said before leaping onto my left shoulder and got in her usual position which was her hanging on to my collar bone and most of her body on my back.

"Why not?" I said. Emi then licked my shirt. After she was done I licked it where she did just before me. "We'll have each other's backs and reach the top!" I yelled.

"And we will never give up, on our dreams or each other." Emi said.

"This is our vow." I said.

"This is our vow." Emi repeated. "So, what do we do now?" Emi asked.

"Simple," I told her "we dance! Emi then leapt off of my shoulder and we danced. Emi with her grace and beauty, showed her amazing dancing skills, and I, with my klutziness and my inexperience with dancing tried to mimic her but ended up failing miserably. But neither of us minded that I couldn't dance, we danced to express our joy and our new friendship. I'm sure that anyone who saw us thought us crazy, but I didn't care. The only one I thought about while dancing was Emi. There was no music to dance to, so we danced to our own beat, the beat of our hearts, the beat of friendship. Eventually, around noon, we stopped dancing and laughed with pure joy. We were best friends now, and nothing could change that. I noticed that I was starting to feel a bit hungry from all the dancing, and I soon thought of Emi. _She must be famished, she's the one who was battling._ We both stopped laughing, but we kept our smiles. "Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you have food?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want a sandwich?"

"Wow, no Pokemon food?"

"I have some in case you like it, but I figure that if we're a team then I should treat you as an equal. If I have a sandwich I want to know that you had the option of having a sandwich too."

"Cool, what do you have to put in the sandwich?"

"Slices of lettuce and slices of tomato. I'm a vegetarian because hate eating Pokemon, so I don't have any meat. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't eat meat either, so I don't care if you don't have any meat. I remember one time when I stole Professor Juniper's lettuce and tomato sandwich. It was delicious and she was nice to me even though she saw me steal it."

"Then that is what we will have." I quickly used the some of the bread slices, slices of tomato and slices of lettuce in my backpack to make two lettuce and tomato sandwiches. I handed one to Emi and took one for myself.

"The two sandwiches are the same size, but I'm so much smaller than you." Emi pointed out. We both took a seat on the bench to eat after she spoke.

"Yes, but you were the one in the battle and from what I know they don't usually feed the starter Pokemon breakfast on the day that they are to be chosen. If that were to happen than the ones with slower metabolisms would seem lazy because they would still be digesting the food and the trainer would pick the Pokemon with the fastest metabolism. I don't think may trainers would notice such a minor detail, but according to Professor Juniper's website, it makes everything fair. Plus if something isn't too good for me then it isn't too good for my partner."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me that you think of us as equal partners."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I propose a toast. To new friendship, to new dreams and to a new adventure!"

"To new friendship, new dreams and a new adventure." Emi repeated. We then clicked our sandwiches together, like most people do with glasses during a toast. Which made me realize that I forgot drinks. I fished my water bottle and two plastic cups out of my backpack. I poured water into each of the cups and put one cup on the bench near her and put one on the bench next to me. I then put the water bottle, the bread that was not used to make the sandwiches, the slices of lettuce that was not used to make to sandwiches and the sliced tomatoes that were not used to make the sandwiches back into my backpack. Leaving us with our sandwiches and our water, to enjoy our first meal together.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Should I write all of my chapters for this story with this approximate length? I know the dancing scene was strange, but he did fail his normality test, so one could expect such odd things to happen.<br>**


	3. Cutie pies

**Just in case it isn't obvious, I don't own Pokemon. So what do you guys and gals think, should I do 2,000+ words per chapter?**

* * *

><p>After we finished eating we kept talking.<p>

"What should we do next?" Emi asked me.

"I read somewhere that snivies should sunbathe to stay healthy. Does that sound like something you want to do?"

"Not really. I sunbathed all morning while waiting for when I would be chosen to start a journey. How about we try to find a new Pokemon to add to our team?"

"That sounds good. The first route has mostly patrats and lillipups. Do either of those sound cool?"

"Lillipups are cool, I don't really like patrats though."

"Cool. So we should go and try to find a lillipup then."

"Who are you talking to?" A voice behind me said. I looked and saw a girl who looked around my age. She had long brown hair, green eye, a yellow shirt, black sneakers, a yellow backpack and blue jeans. Her face looked like she had applied a lot of makeup. She was pretty thin, and decently tall too.

"Why do you care?" I said.

"Gosh, you seem pretty bitter. What's the problem?" She asked.

"My problem is that you interrupted my conversation." I stood up. "You'll have to excuse us, there's something we need to do."

"Us? What do you have split personalities or something?"

"What are you blind or something? I meant my snivy and me. There's two of us, therefore we are us not me."

"Oh, sorry." She said. She moved toward me until we were practically touching. She moved her arms and face towards me. So I responded like a logical human being would and punched her face. She fell to the ground. "What the heck was that for?" She yelled at me.

"You ever heard of personal space? Well I kinda like mine."

"So you punch girls who try to kiss you?"

"If they don't ask me first and I don't know them. What else would I do?"

"Why don't you want a kiss?"

"Why would you want to give me one?"

"You're cute."

"Hey Savan. I don't really trust this girl. I can't put my finger on it but something isn't right about her." Emi said.

"Okay. Let's leave then." I said. Emi jumped up on my left shoulder and got in her usual position. I turned away from the girl and walked away in the direction of route one. When we got to route one I immediately saw a patrat. Near the patrat was a small girl who was crying. The girl was about four and a half feet tall, was wearing a white skirt and a blue shirt. Her brown hair was put into tepig-tails. Her eyes were blue and filled with tears. The patrat looked like he was trying to comfort her.

"You still have me. We'll become the best together, we don't need her." The patrat told her.

"What happened here?" I asked the patrat. The girl, who thought that the question was for her, looked at me and spoke between gasps of breath.

"She, she stole my tepig, and my backpack." The girl said through gasps and tears. _She must be ten then._

"What does she look like?" Emi asked the patrat.

"She's around as tall as your human, she has a yellow shirt, blue jeans-" The patrat started.

"And green eyes?" Emi finished.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" The patrat asked.

"Told you there was something off about her." Emi said to me.

"We'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I told the patrat. I quickly ran to where we saw the girl, and she was sitting on the bench.

"Changed you mind about the kiss?" She asked me.

"Give back the girl's backpack and tepig." I said to her.

"You found her then? Hm, that's a shame, so that's a no to the kiss?" I ran over to her. She grabbed me and pinned me down on the ground near the bench. She pressed her lips to mine, and we kissed. "That little girl is a lair. I didn't do anything wrong. Come on, as my boyfriend you need to have a little faith in me."

"Emi, if you could get this jerk off of me that would be wonderful." I said. Emi pounded the girl off of me. Both of us stood up.

"You're the first guy that didn't buy that act. What gives, do you have a girlfriend or something?" The girl asked.

"That is none of your business." I said.

"So you do. Well if you try to get the girl's stuff back I'll tell you girlfriend all about our kiss." The girl said. I kicked her in the jaw, like any logical human being would. She fell onto the ground. I took my foot and slammed it into her rib cage. I then flipped her over and snatched the backpack from her. "This isn't over, I'll get you someday." The girl said weakly. I slammed my foot onto her back and she screamed in pain.

"Good luck with that." I said. Emi jumped back onto my left shoulder and got in her usual position. I then walked back to where the little girl and the patrat were. I handed the backpack to the patrat.

"You got it back, thank you so much. Master look, the backpack has returned to us." The patrat said. The little girl looked up at him and saw the backpack. She smiled and hugged the patrat. I took one last look at them and then walked away. After walking for several minutes I saw a female lillipup sitting down peacefully. She seemed to be looking at me. I kept walking for a few seconds.

"Now!" She yelled. A female zorua jumped out of a bush (that for some reason I didn't notice before despite it being right next to me) and landed right next to me. She put her paw on my shoe and I suddenly got a lot smaller. The zorua and I were at eye level now. The lillipup ran up to us, and Emi, who was on the ground behind me looked at me confusedly.

"He looks so cute as a lillipup." The lillipup said to the zorua once she reached us. _I guess the zorua must have transformed me into a lillipup. I didn't think that zoruas could do that though._ Both the zorua and the lillipup pressed up against me, causing me to blush.

"Look he's blushing." The zorua pointed out, causing both her and the lillipup to giggle.

"What's going on?" Emi asked them.

"We're having some fun with your trainer." The zorua answered. She brushed up against me like a meowth on a person's leg.

"Why?" Emi asked.

"Because he's so darn cute in this form." The lillipup said. She also decided to brush up against me like a meowth on a person's leg, causing me to blush even harder. Emi looked at my blushing face and erupted with laughter.

"Hey new lillipup, you can speak, right? You haven't said anything yet." The zorua said.

"Y-yeah I can talk." I said.

"Good." Said the zorua. "I'm Kara and my lillipup friend's name is Ame. What about you two?"

"I'm Emi and my lillipup friend's name is Savan."

"Ah, Savan is a wonderful name." Kara said, causing me to blush even more. She brushed her tail across my face, which I found strangely attractive. _Why do I find these two more attractive than that human girl? Maybe it's an instinct of my new lillipup body to find these two attractive. That makes sense, right? It still doesn't explain why I didn't find the human girl attractive though. Maybe that's because I'm smart enough to not find thieves attractive. For the sake of my sanity that's the theory I'll believe._

"As hilarious as it is to watch Savan blush like this you should really change him back." Emi said.

"But if we do that he won't be able to understand our speech anymore." Kara said.

"And he's so cute in this form." Ame said.

"He can still understand Pokemon speech in human form." Emi said.

"But it's easier to flirt with him when he's in this form." Kara pointed out.

"How about we make a deal then. We're going on a journey, if you two join us and change him back than we'll let you change him back into a lillipup every night for a few hours. Does that sound good to you two?" Emi said.

"Sure. So are you two a contest team or a battling team?" Ame asked.

"We don't know. But Savan is really nice, so we get to choose." Emi said.

"Wow, cute, kind, can understand Pokemon speech and lets his Pokemon make decisions. He sounds like the perfect trainer." Kara said.

"Yeah, he's awesome, so do we have a deal?" Emi asked.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to travel around the world with a cute boy?" Ame said. And then I began to grow. When I stopped growing I was back to normal height and still blushing. I looked at my arms and found that I was certainly human again. I looked at Kara and Ame and to my surprise they still looked really attractive. _Why do they still seem so attractive? I figured that that must have just been a lillipup impulse. Well that's not really that important right now._

"So do you two want to travel in pokeballs or walk?" I asked Kara and Ame.

"We would prefer to walk." Ame said.

"Okay, so, out of curiosity, can all zoruas change others' forms?" I asked.

"Nope, Kara's special. We don't know why, but she can change others' forms. Isn't that cool?" Ame said.

"It isn't that simple. I can't transform anyone into anything larger than them, unless I'm changing them back into their real form." Kara said.

"That's still pretty darn cool though." I said.

"Thanks sweetie." Kara said, causing me to blush, and of course my blushing caused everyone else to laugh. _Why do I fell so happy that she called me that? I'm a human aren't I? And she's a Pokemon, isn't she? So why do I feel so oddly attracted to them? I'm insane, that's it I've completely lost it. There's a reason I failed my normality test, and the reason is that I'm not normal. Of course, I never got the full report back, so I don't actually know what areas I failed in and how badly I did in them. It's odd, most people get their results back pretty quickly. They said that they had to review my results before giving them to me but it's been six stinking years. Shouldn't I have the results by now? Well, I guess that hardly matters right now. I should probably figure out where we should go next. I guess we should finish going through route one. There's still some time before nighttime when I become a lillipup again. Am I looking forward to that? I hope not. Looking forward to that would be weird, right? I think that would be an odd thing for a human to look forward to. Then again I never claimed to not be an odd human. Now that I think about it, I don't really remember anything from before my seventh birthday. Is that bad?_ I looked down at the two new cuties who had just joined my team. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't move a muscle. Savan Kidoie you're coming with me due to your results in the normality test" A voice from behind me yelled. I turned around to find an Officer Jenny behind looked pretty darn ticked. _I wonder why she's so ticked._


	4. The fanfics merge

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hand over your pokemon!" The officer yelled at me. I looked over to Kara and Ame.<p>

"It looks like I'm going to have to put you two in pokeballs, is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Sure," Kara said.

"I don't mind," Ame said.

"What about you Emi?" I asked Emi.

"I don't think we have much choice," Emi said. I grabbed two empty pokeballs from inside my bag and used them to capture Ame and Kara. After they were captured I returned Emi to her pokeball. I grabbed all three pokeballs and handed them to the officer.

"Please be careful with them," I said.

"Hands behind you back!" The officer yelled at me. I put my hands behind my back and she quickly handcuffed me. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one one will be provided for you."

"Don't those warnings only apply to people who have committed a crime? I'm just going to jail because I failed the normality test, correct?" I asked.

"Sorry, force of habit. Now I'm going to have to blindfold you," She said.

"Why?"

"I don't make the rules sir, I only enforce them." She tied a thick black blindfold to me. I couldn't see anything. Now climb onto the rapidash sir."

"I can't see, how am I supposed to climb on him or her? And wouldn't the flames on his or her back make it impossible to ride him or her?"

"Don't worry, she has a saddle." All of a sudden I felt a neck under my legs. I slid down the neck and finally stopped moving when I landed on what I assumed was a saddle.

"So you're the rapidash I'm supposed to be riding to jail, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, there's no point in asking me, it's not like you'd understand what I'm saying," She said. Yes, she, I could tell by her voice. She began running, so I grabbed onto her tightly with my legs.

"I can understand what you're saying," I said.

"You can?" She asked.

"Yeah. So what's your name?"

"My name is Jessica, how about you?"

"I'm Savan."

"Cool name."

"Thanks."

"So how is it that you can talk to pokemon?"

"I have no clue."

"So do you enjoy being able to talk to pokemon?"

"Of course. You all have so many interesting things to say."

"So do you prefer talking to humans or pokemon?"

"I've never thought about that. I'd have to say pokemon, humans aren't nearly as interesting."

"Really, you like pokemon more than your own species?"

"From the humans and pokemon I've talked to pokemon are much more interesting."

"How so?"

"Humans seem to be afraid to be themselves. Pokemon just be who they want to be. I admire that."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you afraid to be yourself?"

"I think I'm being arrested because I'm not afraid to be myself."

"Why are you being arrested anyways?"

"I failed the normality test, and I guess I'm being arrested for that."

"What's a normality test?"

"It's a test that tests your ability to function like a normal human being."

"And you failed?"

"Yeah."

"And you're being arrested for failing?"

"Apparently."

"Well that doesn't seem right."

"I agree. But the law wants to put me in jail, and there's nothing I can do about that."

"It's a shame. The world needs humans who can understand pokemon. You being in jail isn't going to help that."

"It's sad that most other humans can't talk to pokemon."

"I agree, it's so hard to make a human understand what we're saying. Looks like we're here. Time to get off." I tried to get off of Jessica's back, and I ended up falling down onto my back. I tried to get up, but soon realized that I couldn't.

"Get up!" The officer yelled at me. _How did she get here? Does she have two rapidashes or something? _

"I can't," I said to her. I felt Jessica push me into a sitting position, from which position I stood up. "Thanks Jessica."

"No problem," she said.

"Who are you talking to?" The officer asked me.

"Jessica, your rapidash," I said.

"Her name is Sam," the officer said.

"She named me Sam, but I prefer being called Jessica, like I was called before she caught me," Jessica explained.

"Sir, you can't talk to pokemon. You obviously need some mental help," the officer said.

"That's a lie," Jessica whispered in my ear.

"Follow me," the officer said.

"Can't see," I pointed out.

"Don't worry we can handle it from here," A male voice said. I felt to pairs of arms lifting me up. I also felt the handcuffs come off of my wrists.

"Bye Savan, I hope that our paths cross again," Jessica said. I heard what sounded like two rapidashes running away. The pairs of arms carried me for a few minutes, and all of a sudden I felt myself being thrown to the ground. I heard the slam of what sounded like a cell door behind me. I felt my blindfold being taken off of my face. I stood up and looked around, I was in a jail cell, and there were two guys in the cell with me. One was wearing a red t-shirt, had blue eyes, short brown hair, blue jeans and looked like he was around my age. The other looked younger than me. He was wearing blue shorts, a white t-shirt, had short brown hair, and green eyes. There were no beds in the cell, but there was two benches on opposite sides of the room. Both benches were gray.

"Finally, a person around my age! My name is Seth, and you are?" The older boy asked me.

"My name is Savan," I told him.

"I'm James," said the younger boy.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm eleven," James said.

"I'm fifteen," Seth said.

"So am I," I said.

"I don't suppose you hate pokemon as well?" Seth asked.

"Are you kidding? I love pokemon," I said. James gave me a high-five.

"I love pokemon as well, are you a pokemon trainer?"

"Indeed I am. So what are you guys in for?"

"I was kidnapped because I have two people trapped in my body," James said.

"I was kidnapped to entertain a young girl here," Seth said.

"Kidnapped? Don't you mean arrested?" I asked.

"No, we mean kidnapped. Do you think this is prison or something?" Seth asked.

"Isn't this prison?" I asked.

"This is where a team of antagonists named team neo-evolution keeps their prisoners," Seth explained.

"Antagonists? Then who are you calling the protagonist?" I asked.

"Me of course," Seth replied.

"He thinks he's very important because he's a famous actor," James explained.

"Wait, is your name Seth Kaichin?" I asked Seth.

"Indeed it is," Seth said.

"I love your work. Except in Scarlet Moon, that was horrible," I said.

"Well it isn't my fault that the script writer didn't have a brain," Seth said.

"Well there was that, but there was also the scene with the meowth. You didn't really seem compassionate when it died like your character was supposed to," I pointed out.

"That's because I hate pokemon!" Seth yelled.

"Do you see what I have to live with? I've had to live with this pokemon hater for months," James said.

"Oh, and your constant changing between you and Satha is so tolerable," Seth said sarcastically.

"I have two people in my brain, the other one's name is Satha," James explained.

"Satha? That sounds like a girl's name," I pointed out.

"It is, do you know how annoying he is with his constant changing between James and Satha?" Seth asked.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" I asked.

"Yes," Seth said.

"So why does it annoy you?" I asked.

"Sathan is insane, and James likes pokemon and won't shut the heck up about them," Seth said.

"So, if you guys don't mind, can you tell me the story of how you ended up here?" I asked.

"I was taking a stroll on the beach when all of a sudden a man chloroformed me and brought me here," Seth said.

"I got a note telling me to give my pokemon to Cylan if I wanted them to live. So I did and while I was in the hospital a man chloroformed me and brought me here," James explained.

"So what pokemon did you have?" I asked James.

"I had a male oshawott and a female pansear, how about you?"

"I have a female snivy named Emi, a female lillipup named Ame and a female zorua named Kara," I said.

"So has anything interesting happened in the outside world in the last year?" James asked.

"Alder was crushed by two twins, who are now the champions. Their names are Blaze and Flare. Blaze is a guy and Flare is a girl," I said. James gaped in shock.

"They crushed Alder?"

"Easily. I don't think Alder was able to knock out even one of their pokemon," I said.

"Forget about pokemon. How are my fans reacting to my disappearance?" Seth asked.

"Most of them have forgotten you and have become Jack Sytan's fans. There are a few who are scouring the globe looking for you though," I said.

"Jack Sytan? He's a horrid actor. That's it I need to get out of here!" Seth ran over to the bars of the cell and grabbed them tightly. He rocked back and forth, in hopes to break the bars, but to no avail. Seth sat down after a few minutes of trying to get out.

"I agree, Jack Sytan gets by only by looks. For Mew's sake I'm a much better actor than him," I said.

"It's good to see that you understand how horrible Jack's acting is. I wish that everyone was as smart as you are," Seth said.

"Thanks," I said. All of a sudden James' eye grew wide and changed color. They were now blue.

"Oh great, Satha's here," Seth muttered.

"Oh, so this is my new cellmate? Hm, he's pretty cute, I wouldn't mind if he wasn't my cellmate but just my mate," Satha said. I was shocked. "I'm just kidding, you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless!"

"See? Insane," Seth said.

"Don't make me kiss you," Satha said.

"S-sorry," Seth said quickly. Satha patted him on the head.

"Good boy," She said to Seth. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Savan," I said.

"Cool, I'm Satha. Fifteen years old, and ready to party," She said.

"Party? You know we're in jail, right?" I asked.

"Everywhere I am is a party. Now dance!" She said.

"Dance? I don't think I should," I said.

"Dance!" She yelled at me. So I did a horrible dance, I can't dance well. "Nevermind. Sing!"

"I never knew, never knew what you'd been going through. And I can't say that I do, but I know that we can make it though, woah. Now everybody get up, and have a good time. Forget your problems, cause this solution is all you'll find. Everybody sing along, everybody is singing this song," I sang. Both Seth and Sathan stared at me. "Was it bad?"

"That was amazing, did you make that song up?" Sathan asked.

"Yeah," I said.


	5. Meow

**Wishbone:I'm back and writing chapters again. Okay, so I was really hyper when I wrote this chapter, so blame the oddness on that. I would like to thank Xena for writing a few chapters of other fanfics. Now let's get started!**

* * *

><p>"I wonder when the interrogation of the fresh meat will begin. Will they tear him limb from limb? I want to know," Sathan said.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Sathan, or James, or whoever, is taken every day to be interrogated, we assume that the same will be true for you," Seth explained. As if his words were a magical cue a gigantic guy wearing all black walked to the other side of the jail bars.

"Savan, come with me," he said as he opened the jail door. I looked at my new friends who just stared at me. I walked outside of the cell. The giganosaurus guy slammed the cell door closed and locked it carefully with a key. He then pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and quickly tied it to my face. _Great, blindfolded again. _

"Get on the rapidash," the gigantosaur's loud voice commanded. _This sounds familiar. I didn't know you could ride a rapidash inside though. _

"You know I can't see the rapidash I'm supposed to be getting on, right?" I asked. Just like last time though, I felt a neck under my legs, which I slid down until I landed on what I assumed was a saddle.

"Did you miss me?" A familiar rapidash voice asked.

"Jessica? I thought you were with the officer," I said. Jessica started walking.

"I was, but she got in a little accident," Jessica explained.

"What kind of accident?" I asked.

"She fell of her other rapidash, who accidentally trampled her. So she came back and volunteered us as prisoner transportation," Jessica explained.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Sorry for what?" Jessica asked.

"I'm sorry that the officer got trampled."

"You're the reason she got trampled?"

"No?"

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"It's something that humans do. It shows that we sympathize with you."

"If you sympathized with me you'd be happy."

"You're happy about your trainer getting trampled?"

"Of course. I hate her. I'm much happier spending time with you and the other prisoners. They all seem like good people, I wonder why they were all arrested. Oh, we're here, we'll have to continue this conversation later. So, how about this time you don't fall off me, okay? I'm going to sit down, if you stick your legs out you won't fall." I did as Jessica instructed and stuck my legs out. I slid down her body until I ended up standing on the ground. "I'll see you later." I heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground, getting softer and softer as time went on. I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Go through the door," the gigantosaur's voice commanded.

"I can't see, which way is the door?" I asked.

"It's to your right, now get moving." the gigantosaurus rex's voice commanded. I walked to my right for a small amount of time and then stopped. I heard the door slam behind me. I took my blindfold off, threw it to the ground, and looked around. I was in some kind of room, the walls, ceiling, floor, and everything was gray. That is, except for a large monitor that was mounted on the wall.

"Sit." the monitor commanded me in a computerized voice. It was then that I noticed that there was a gray chair in front of me. _How did I not notice this chair before?_ I sat down in it. I was made of some kind of metal, and thus not very comfortable. All of a sudden metal semi-circles came out of the chair and binded my wrists to the chair. The door that I had entered through opened. and I saw a man with short white hair, brown eyes, a labcoat, jeans, and black sneakers. He shut the door quickly and walked towards me.

"Savan, I know that you're a pokemon," he started. _I could disagree, but that wouldn't do anything for me. I think I'll have a little fun with him._

"Meow," I said.

"Pardon?" The guy asked.

"Meow," I said like it was obvious.

"Why are you saying that?" The guy asked.

"Meow," I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Please stop that."

"Meow."

"Why are you doing that?" His voice become louder than normal.

"Meow," I said with a volume that matched his.

"Stop that!" He yelled.

"Meow!" I yelled back.

"Stop doing that!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Meow!" I yelled back as loudly as I could. He put his hand over my mouth, so I licked it. He retracted his hand quickly and stared at me angrily.

"I just want to ask you some questions," he said with a normal volume.

"Today's lottery ticket numbers are 36 72 34 98 53. Did you win?." I asked. _Messing with this guy is so much fun. I wonder what the real winning numbers were._

"Dang it! I lost again! Wait, just answer my questions, okay?"

"I don't know..."

"Computer!" All of a sudden the monitor showed Emi, she was in a cage. "If you keep refusing to give us the information we want I'll have to kill your little friend. _Dang it! Please don't kill Emi!_

"Fine, I'll answer anything."

"What pokemon are you?" _This guy doesn't seem like he wants to hear me say that I'm not a pokemon, so I need to make something up._

"I'm a squirtle." _Lie._

"How did you get this human form?" _What creative idea can I use?_

"When I was a young child I found a red crystal. When I touched it I became human." _Another lie._

"Where is this crystal?"

"It's in an undersea cave." _Still lying._

"Where is the undersea cave?"

"It's somewhere in Lake Acuity." _I am on a lying spree. Someone call the lying police, 'cause I've been lying a lot. Let's just hope he believes all of them. _

"Wonderful, thank you for finally cooperating."

"Can I leave now?"

"Sure, just make sure to put the blindfold back on. Actually, I should put it on you." He walked over to the place where I threw the blindfold and picked it up. He walked behind me and tied the blindfold to my face. _Blind again. I officially hate blindfolds. _The metal semi-circles retracted and I was finally able to move my hands again. _Why do they blindfold me if I can just take off the blindfold? _I stood up and walked in the direction that the door was in. I put my hand in front of me, and eventually it came in contact with the wall. When it did I felt around for a door handle. Eventually my hand found it, I turned it and opened the door. I walked to the other side of the door and shut it behind me. All of a sudden I felt a neck under my legs. I slid down the neck and finally stopped moving when I landed on what I assumed was a saddle.

"Jessica?" I asked.

"Yep. How was the interrogation?" Jessica said.

"Odd, but I lived through it," I said.

"Good, I'm glad to see that no harm came to you," Jessica said. She started slowly walking.

"So how's your day working at the prison been so far?" I asked.

"Not bad, the prisoners are usually nice, I still don't get why these people are in jail," Jessica said.

"They're all prisoners of a criminal organization. Each one is here to be forced to help accomplish their goals," I said.

"So Neo-Evolution is a villainous organization? I guess in retrospect that makes complete sense," Jessica said.

"Neo-Evolution?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've heard that name a lot. I wonder what their goal is?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe world domination? That seems to be the stereotypical villain goal," I said.

"Maybe, but they seem to hail themselves as heroes, so they must have be doing something good, or at least think they are," Jessica said.

"I wonder what good they are doing, or think they are doing," I said.

"Maybe they're trying to get power to help someone?" Jessica suggested.

"That makes sense, I wonder who or what they may be trying to help."

"They might not be it, but if they are he or she must be pretty important."

"So have you seen or heard anything about Neo-Evolution that could help us unravel this mystery?"

"I heard something about mind movement."

"Mind movement? What the heck is that?"

"I have no clue, but it sounds pretty interesting."

"Tell me if you figure anything else out."

"Of course. Oh, looks like we've reached your cell. I hope to see you again soon." Jessica stopped walking and sat down. I slid off of her and landed on my feet.

"See you," I called after her as she trotted away. _Wait, am I supposed to put myself in the cage? With no one to make sure I go into it? _

"Get in the cage," a familiar gigantosaur voice said. _Dang, I was kinda hoping to escape or something. _

"Which way is it?" I asked. I heard the cell door open and walked into the cell using the sound of the door opening as a guide. I heard the door behind me close and felt the blindfold being untied. I also heard the gigantosaur carefully locking the door and his footsteps as he left. When the blindfold fell off of my face I looked around and saw that I was in my cell. James' eyes were blue. _Uh-oh. _

"So how'd the interrogation go?" Seth asked.

"It was odd. We ended on the agreement that I'm a squirtle and that I was turned into a human by a magical red crystal that currently resides in Lake Acuity," I said.

"You're a squirtle?" Sathan asked.

"No, I just told him that so that he wouldn't kill Emi," I said.

"Emi?" Seth asked.

"My snivy," I said.

"You should have let them kill her," Seth said.

"You know what, she's my best friend and partner, so I'm not going to let her die," I said.

"Yeah, you tell him!" Satha cheered. "Pokemon are our friends, and deserve equality. How would you like it if pokemon tried to kill you?"

"They have," Seth replied. "You see, back when I was a child I was walking to a friend's house. And then, out of nowhere, a houndour attacked me. Luckily for me, the police were nearby and were able to save my life. Unfortunately though, I ended up in the hospital for several weeks. I have a good reason to hate pokemon."

"So you hate pokemon just because a houndoor attacked you?" Sathan asked.

"Not just that, you see, three months after I recovered from the houndoor attack a murkrow attacked me and put me in the hospital for a week. A few days after I recovered from that a charmander used ember on me, putting me in the hospital for three weeks. I have good reasons to hate pokemon."

"You do seem to have pretty bad luck with pokemon, but if you think about it they're like humans. Not all humans are great, but some are awesome, like my pokemon," I said.

"And mine," Sathan added.

"I disagree, pokemon are vile beings that should be eliminated. I've never been attacked by a human, but I've been attacked by multiple pokemon. That means that pokemon are much more vicious," Seth said.

"And some people have been attacked by multiple humans but never attacked by pokemon. It's just dumb luck that only pokemon have attacked you," I said.


	6. Darkness decends

**Callum POV**

The door opened, a swift movement, just as swift as the person who walked through it.

She was wearing all black, as per usual. She quickly raced into the room, her long black hair flowing behind her. She closed the door just as quickly as she had opened it, as quickly as she had raced through the door.

I stood up to meet her. She was a head taller than me, despite the fact that I was six feet tall. My riolu, Ventex stood next to me. He mimicked my bitter stare at the girl.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Cut the formalities, what do you want?" I asked.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. I heard that you were in town, and I know you don't have a job. Does it hurt, living on just a few pennies when you used to have so much money that you didn't even know what to do with it?" She asked.

"Just tell me what you want," I said.

"Well, we need you and Ventex to come back and work for us," she said.

"I'm not doing any more work for you, or your wacked up boss. So get out," I said. I crossed my arms and Ventex mimicked me.

"Why not? We've only been nice to you, there's no reason to be so cold with us."

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Did you see that little girl's face? Did you hear her scream in pain?"

"The pain's only temporary. It's worth it if we're building a perfect world."

"She died."

"One failed experiment, and we both know that you didn't quit because of the little girl."

"I quit because I don't want to put Ventex in danger anymore."

"So what are you going to do then? Just stay in the ugly hotel room 'til the money runs out? Then what? You'll starve, die, and Ventex will too. This ugly hotel room is no place of the king of the mercenaries." She made a good point about the hotel room. The blue curtains were ripped to the point where I could just pull them apart, the brown wall had several holes in it, the door couldn't lock and the two beds were nothing more than a pillow and a blanket. I didn't care about that though, no matter what we could never go back to working for them again.

"I've got it all figured out. Now get out."

"We need Ventex's special powers again. And think about it, why would you give up a life as a mercenary just to starve to death? You were rich, you were respected, and your life had purpose."

"It may seem like a horrible life to you, but you've never understood me, and you never will. I say I won't work for your demon factory, now get lost."

"What about your friends? Don't you want to see them again?"

"Ventex is my only friend. Now leave before I make you leave."

"You leave me no choice then. If you won't listen to reason, maybe you'll listen to this." She opened the door and quickly grabbed a cage from the other side before quickly closing the door again. The cage held a female eevee, but not just any female eevee. It was an eevee that I recognized, and cared about dearly.

"Ivy!"

"Come with me and Ivy won't get hurt."

"Sorry, but I'm not playing your game, even if that means that I'll never see Ivy again, or even if that means that you'll kill her. Sorry Ivy, I hope you can understand."

"Don't worry, I understand. What's saving one life if it means that you'll be ending so many of them?" Ivy asked rhetorically in her cute little eevee language. Yeah, I can understand pokemon's speech, it certainly makes my life a lot more interesting.

"Fine then, play hard ball, if you won't listen to reason, I'll just use force."

"We both know that Ventex and I are invincible."

"He may be, but you sure aren't. Remember that chip we implanted into your brain? You didn't think that was just for tracking you, did you?" She reached into her pocket and I heard a clicking noise. I blacked out after that.

* * *

><p>When I woke up all I could see was darkness. I tried to move my legs but they would not respond, I could hear voices though.<p>

"Are we sure this is the best course of action? We could loose the best mercenary who ever existed," the girl who broke into my room said. It occurred to me that I should have put in the effort to learn her name, considering that I had known her for years.

"The best mercenary who ever existed? That's a laugh. This pokemon here is a good mercenary who just doesn't know how to function without his idiot trainer," a voice that I recognized as a mercenary that worked for the girl who broke into my room's boss. His name was Tim, an intimidating name for a intimidating man. That is, if you're so crazy that you find the name Tim intimidating.

"So you think there's a better mercenary out there?" The girl asked.

"Yes. He doesn't work for us, unfortunately, but he sure is better," Tim said.

"Have you even seen Ventex's special powers?"The girl asked.

"I've heard of them, and they're great and all, but one with that kind physical power cannot match one with the upmost mental strength. His targets are dead several times over before he even begins to let up, and Ventex couldn't handle the mental pain that his targets are put through," Tim said.

"But what if he,the guy you're talking about, is on a mission that doesn't involve killing?"

"He doesn't know how to do anything but kill and make people want to be killed."

"We are ready to begin. The leader is a little busy right now, but I know what to do. First of all, we should press this button. Right now Callum can hear every word that we're saying," a man said. I did not recall what he looked like, but I recognized his voice. And then I couldn't hear anything. I was in a dark nothingness without the ability to hear or see. A few minutes later I blacked out again.


	7. Things happen

I open my eyes. I'm awake. It's funny, really, because I don't remember falling asleep. I must have just dozed off while thinking. There's not really much to do in a cage but think.

I look around. There are trees surrounding me in all directions, and yes, even down if you count the roots, which I do. There's also a male sneasel. He sits against a nearby tree and stares at me quietly. Occasionally looking at his sharp claws.

"She lives," he finally says semi-sarcastically after staring at me for a very awkward minute or so. "Man, you were asleep forever. And, just for the record, you sleep insanely heavily. I don't know how you can sleep through all of that, I mean, seriously, I must have ran two miles. How do you just sleep on someone's shoulders for a two mile run?" I study him carefully, he seems calm, as if he has been my friend for a long time and he's joking with me. I don't know him though, I can search and search through my memories, but I do not know him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"They call me Night. What about you?" He speaks in a calm tone, but one that is interested to know about me all the same.

"I'm called Emi." I stand up and look at him again. He just sits, his back against a tree, smiling at me.

"So what'd they take you in for? I'm assuming that being a beautiful snivy wasn't the reason, although you are." He asks me.

"Whom?"

"You know whom. That cage you were in, you're not going to just tell me that you live in a cage, are you?"

"They took me because..." I try to search for an answer. I try and try to search for one but none seem to come to mind. It must have something to do with Savan, right? Right? I don't know, I was placed in the darned pokeball too early. The few things I had picked up in my cage amounted to only one thing: I certainly wasn't there because I had done anything wrong. Wait! The Normality Test. They said something about Savan failing the Normality Test! "My trainer failed some kind of normality test. When they took him they took me too." He stands up, and smiles at me in a genuinely happy way.

"Then this is your lucky day. Now you're free from that trainer of yours. Free to live the _real _ life of a pokemon, instead of some senseless sparring match that the humans seem to think of as fun. Sure, it's fun for them, they're the ones giving the commands, watching, feeling their hearts beat, the adrenaline rushing. Not the ones getting hurt, feeling the pain rush through them until they are helpless to do anything but wait for the moment in which their life ends, only to be brought back once again to repeat the cycle. Now, all of the trained pokemon seem to believe that they want to fight for their trainers, that they fight because of the bond and ambitions that they share. That's not true though, that has never been true. There's something in those red and white balls, dearest Emi. There's something that strips you of your dignity, and clouds your judgment. There's something inside the red and white that drills into your mind that you are a slave, that you are nothing but a loyal servant. There are few wild pokemon who wish to participate in the barbarous games that humans play. Few free who wish to give themselves into the slavery that is contained in the red and white balls. Oh, pardon me, I've been talking for quite some time now. Do you have anything to say on the issue?" I stare at him for a little while, some parts of his rant do make complete sense, yet the premise of the argument is not on solid ground.

"There is something inside us all. Something that wishes for something more. More than you could see with your narrow mind. I'll admit that some humans are slave drivers, but you seem to fail to see that not all of them are. There are humans out there who care about their pokemon friends, who love and protect them. You obviously don't know what you're talking about. You don't have no real experience in the field of what humans really are." I look him over again. He doesn't seemed shocked by anything I say, rather, he smirks at me.

For some reason, my legs don't want to hold me up any longer, they give way and I begin to fall to the ground. Night springs into action, placing his arms underneath me. I land on his arms and he looks at me in an odd manner. "What?"

"I could kiss you right now." I stare into his eyes, and he stares into mine.

"But I could not kiss you, unless I wanted to die here in your arms. Your lips contain nothing but poison, and I don't feel like going into the light today."

"I know. I didn't really mean what I said about humans and pokeballs. I- I just wanted you to stay here with me, you know? Beautiful flowers like you don't come around all that often. I was thinking that maybe I could convince you to stay with me by making you lose your trust in humans." I blush, I hope that he doesn't notice my rosy cheeks. Then again, now that I study him more carefully, his cheeks are the same color as I expect that mine are. He seems to have thought that my beliefs were weak and unfounded, something that could easily be destroyed. Oh how wrong he is. I decide to change the subject, there's no need to talk about this any longer.

"I don't get why I fell. I'm usually more coordinated than that. My legs just seemed to decide to give up on holding me up" He puts me down in a sitting position in which my back is supported by a tree.

"That's the thing about that place. They stuff you with energy until you fell full, but when the need is over you cannot see that you are as empty as you were before they stuffed you. They blind the senses and-"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"You keep using metaphors, symbols and all that stuff. This isn't a poem, Night, there's no need to use that kind of thing." He puts his claw on the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion.

"Sorry, I guess I was just trying to impress you by sounding smart. I should probably stop doing this kind of thing to impress you, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should stop all of the acts now. I prefer real. If you're not being real with me than I'm not speaking to _you_ at all." He sits down next to me, his side brushing against mine.

"So, in normal terms, the adrenaline shots keep your physical energy, but you're still mentally tired as heck."

"So, why am I here, instead of in one of those cages?"

"Let's just say, you're lucky your cute. I couldn't escape by myself knowing that a beautiful flower such as yourself was being left to rot in there." Once, again, I blush, but seeing as how he hasn't stopped blushing since I noticed it first, I'm fine.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"You should probably get some rest, you don't have any energy left to go on, do you?" I don't realize it until he points it out, but I'm still tired. My head ends dropping onto his shoulder, as if it was told to do that by some manipulating force. His shoulder is a pretty comfortable pillow. At this point I don't bother to move it, I've given up on trying to stay awake. I smile at Night, and he smiles back at me awkwardly. Then, I allow myself to give my consciousness to the sweet allure of sleep.

**Sorry for the abnormally short chapter, and taking so long to update. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, but school isn't making it easy to find the time to write as much as I'd like. Also, I tried out a new dialogue style, this will probably be the last time any of my characters say something hugely metaphorical, like, "There's poison on your lips". I understand that some of the dialogue is odd, but please tell me your opinion on the new ways I did the dialogue. I wanted to experiment around, and I decided that I had to try this at least once.**


End file.
